


uswnt one shots

by klossjauregui



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klossjauregui/pseuds/klossjauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck these all suck i'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago at like 3am (so obviously not very good), and I didn't want to make it into a full story. So I just decided to make it short and put mini chapters in the story. Hope you guys enjoy:)

Prologue

There was just something different about her. The way she walked. The way she smiled. I had never fallen so hard for a girl before. Alexandra Krieger had truly stolen my heart.

Chapter 1 - Where it All Began

 

1.1 - ASHLYN’S POV

“Ash, truth or dare?” Pinoe asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.   
I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my beer. “Dare.”   
Pinoe smiled at me. “I dare you to ask Ali out.” The other girls could hardly contain their excitement. They had been trying to get Ali and I together since I accidentally told Whit that Ali was hot, and the secret got out.   
“C’mon, Ash, don’t be a chicken!” Sydney yelled. I groaned and took yet another sip of my beer. Truthfully, I guess I wouldn’t mind going out with Ali, I mean, she was hot and all, but she was also my best friend.   
I sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. But if she rejects me, then I’m going to say it was just a dare, coming from YOU guys.” 

1.2 - ALI’S POV

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. It was our day off from training today, and I had received several invites to go grab drinks, and one to play truth or dare (of course, with beers). In the end I decided to turn them all down and just go relax on the beach instead. My phone buzzed, interrupting the peaceful silence. Ashlyn: where are you? I need to talk to you… I scanned the text message and quickly responded. Ali: chairs near the beach. why? I sent the message, then grabbed my wine glass and took a sip. I laid back down afterwards, and let myself unwind to the sound of the waves.

Chapter 2 - The Question

2.1 - ASHLYN’S POV

I peeked nervously at the beautiful woman who was my best friend from behind a tree. I had never been so nervous about asking a girl out before, and I felt my confidence run away from me before I could catch it. _Well, it’s now or never._ I smoothed out my plaid button up and strode towards her. Coming up behind her, I covered her eyes. “Guess who?”   
She laughed her beautiful laugh. “Ash? I know it’s you, I know your voice.”   
I wrinkled my nose and reluctantly pulled my hands off of her eyes. “Damn Ali, how do you know me so well?” I say in a joking tone. Get to the point, Ashlyn. I tell myself.   
“Maybe it’s because I’ve known you for so long and we may or may not be best friends, genius,” Ali said playfully. “Is that why you wanted to see me, so I could tell you how dumb you are?” She asked, smirking.   
I shifted a little. “Well, actually, um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow.” She looked at me strangely. “We’re best friends, you don’t usually have to ask me the night before…”   
I fiddled with my shirt nervously. “Well, maybe I don’t want to go to dinner as just best friends.”  
There was a silence before Ali suddenly put two and two together. “So you want to go as like a date?”  
I nodded sheepishly. She didn’t smile for awhile, and I started to get nervous. “You know, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to it was just a da--”  
“Of course I want to go! It already took you long enough to ask me, stupid.” A bright and beautiful smile took over her face. “Have you not seen the hints I’ve been dropping for, like, forever?”   
My mouth dropped open. Hope had been right the entire time. “Seriously? I’m usually good at that stuff!”   
Ali smirked. “Well, maybe I’m better, then.”   
I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close. “Maybe you are,” I whispered into her ear, nipping at the top of it.   
She puts her hands on my shoulders. “Before we get to another base, maybe we should go on our first date first.” She suggests, winking at me before walking away.  
 _Damn, why didn’t I do this earlier?_


	2. O'Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long italicized parts are flashbacks.

Hope threw yet another tissue across the room. Her tears just wouldn't stop flowing. But the thing is, her tears weren't because she missed Jerramy: it was because she missed her freckled defender. The one who would always be there to hold her when she was weak. The one who could make her laugh under any circumstances. The only one she could ever let her walls down around. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sniffling, Hope picked up her phone and debated on calling Kelley. _Well fuck it,_ Hope said to herself. _I'm just going to be a mess over here if I don't._ She went to her "favorites" section on her phone and pressed top contact there: Kelley's. As the phone rang, Hope thought about when Kelley's contact photo was taken. _It was their last day off before the semi-final of the Algarve. Kelley and Hope had decided to go down to the beach alone together instead of going to explore the souvenir row with the rest of the girls. That was one of the best decisions Hope had every made. She remembered everything about that day. The picnic Kelley had prepared for them. The way Kelley's laugh sounded. How happy Hope had felt that day. When she finally realized she was in love with Kelley. She had taken the picture when Kelley was mid laugh, and it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time._ Hope's daydream was interrupted by the unmistakeable voice of Kelley. 

"Hi Hopey, what's up?" 

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice again." Hope managed to say before her voice cracked and she started to break down. 

"Hope, it's going to be okay. You are better without Jerramy. Stronger without Jerramy." Kelley told her firmly. 

"I-is that what you think I'm crying about?" Hope asked, her sobs turned to mere sniffles. 

"Well, yes... I mean, what else has happened in your life since the divorce?" Kelley asked obliviously. Hope got quiet for a few minutes. "Hopey, are you still there?" 

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking." 

"Tell me what you were thinking about, please. I just want to make you feel better." Kelley pleaded. Hope's face got all warm. _So that's what it felt like to be in love with someone._ She thought to herself smiling slightly. Hope was glad that it was just a phone call and not a Skype call, or else Kelley would see how she was feeling about talking to her right now. _But maybe that's not such a bad thing._

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." 

"I love you too Hopey." The call was silent for a few minutes. This happened often: the call would just stop for a bit and they would just think for awhile. 

"You know, you're the reason why I left Jerramy." Hope said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

"Wh-wh-what?" Kelley stuttered. "You left him for me?" 

"Kelley Maureen O'Hara, I am in love with you. I married a man who I barely knew because I was afraid. I was afraid of loving you, afraid of loving a woman. Whenever we aren't together, I miss you more than anything. I wish I had said this earlier and I wish I didn't marry a man who hurt me so much when I could have been with a woman who would have treated me just as well as I would have treated her." Hope said finally. Kelley was silent. "Please, Kelley, say something," 

"I love you too." Kelley's voice was merely a whisper, and Hope almost couldn't hear. 

"What?" 

"I love you too." Kelley said louder.

Hope's lips broke out into a rare goofy smile. Thank god Kelley couldn't see. _Or maybe she should._

"Kells, can I FaceTime you really quickly? I want to show you something." 

"Of course. See you in a bit." Hope hung up the call and quickly switched to FaceTime. It rung a few times and then Kelley answered. 

"What did you want to show me, Hopey?" Kelley asked. Hope had learned to love that nickname over time, and now she loved the way it rolled off of Kelley's tongue. 

"I wanted to show you how happy you make me feel." Hope turned on that same goofy smile that Kelley had put on her after she told her she loved her. Kelley burst out laughing. 

_No, I lied. The beach with Kelley at the Algarve was not my happiest moment. This is._


	3. Krashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on the pic when Nikki was blocking Ashlyn and Ali's hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn's clothing depictions are my own. I didn't try to find all the details in the photo, so I just dressed them the way I wanted to :)

Ali's POV

I was so tired. My heart was racing, sweat was pouring down my face, and my feet lugged against the grass. And it was still the 78th minute. The only thing that kept me going in this game was the fact that I was going to get to spend three days with Ashlyn before she had to go back to Duisburg. _Twelve more minutes, Ali. You can do this_ The last thing I wanted was to let down my team, but my priorities were jumbled right now. All I wanted was to feel Ashlyn's lips on mine, to finally feel her touch. 

"Was machen Sie da, Krieger? (what are you doing, Krieger)" Nadine yelled. I snapped back to real life. I just realized that a forward had almost scored, and I was almost guilty for ruining our win. 

"Es tut uns leid! (sorry)" I yelled back. Feeling guilty, I decided to dig myself out of my trance for the rest of the game, and the next ten minutes or so went by quickly, and Frankfurt was able to keep their winning streak. After shaking hands with all the Bayern girls, I mumbled an apology to Nadine and told her I wasn't going to sign autographs today. She nodded, and I walked back to the tunnel, ignoring all of the screams and fragments of German surrounding me. 

The hot water of the shower burned at my skin, but I couldn't feel a thing. I was too excited to finally spend time with Ashlyn. The 250 kilometers between us already seemed like too much, and I have no idea how we even did the whole "overseas long distance" thing. I quickly finished up my shower, put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, a chunky grey cardigan, and my black infinity scarf. I took off all my makeup except my beloved mascara, grabbed my football bag, and headed out of the locker room. Ashlyn's POV 

_She looks so damn sexy in her uniform._ I thought to myself. But no matter how good she looked, she wasn't playing well. Her touches were sloppy on the ball and she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. I suddenly felt worried. "Nikki, do you know if Alex got injured in any recent games?" I asked. 

"Not that I know of, but maybe?" Nikki said. "Honestly, I think she's just tired. I mean, look at her face!" I strained my eyes to make out Ali's face. Nikki was right. Whenever Ali was tired, she would blink a lot and her mouth would stay hanging open for long periods of time. 

"Yeah, good thing there's only five minutes left." 

_Five minutes later..._

I got out of my seat and stretched, smoothing out any creases in my denim jacket. I wanted to look nice for Ali, but I couldn't be too dressy, so I went with black, ripped skinny jeans, a white tshirt, a zipped up denim jacket, and a grey scarf. 

"Ready to go, Ash?" Nikki asked, getting up from her seat. 

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I smiled and we started to walk out of the stadium, but my phone rang, stopping us. "Sorry, lemme take this quickly." I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID. "Martina Voss-Tecklenburg" it read. "Shit! It's Martina!" I quickly answered it. "Hi, Coach ." I said. 

"Hello, Ashlyn. So you know how you said that you were taking a few days off?" She asked. 

"Yes, why?" 

"Well, Duisburg needs you back tonight. You can stay in Frankfurt for a few more hours, but you need to be back at your apartment by 12:30." My breath hitched and the bright smile I was wearing disappeared. 

"Um, coach, is it possible if I could come back tomorrow?" I asked desperately. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I haven't spent time with my girlfriend in a long time." 

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn. I know what it's like to do distance, but we need you back for a training session tomorrow." My head drooped. 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, coach." I said glumly, then hung up the phone. I continued to walk out, but Nikki stopped me. 

"You have to go back, don't you?" Nikki asked. I nodded sadly.

I could see the anger in Nikki's face.

"They can't do this to you. They can't do this to Ali!" Nikki said, slamming her hands onto one of the seats. I just nodded, not wanting to speak in fear of crying. I hadn't spent time with Ali in ages, and I had even done my research on Frankfurt so I could take Ali on a surprise date tonight. Thinking about this just disappointed me, so I took Nikki's hand wordlessly and dragged her out of the stadium. I wanted to spend all the time I could with my favorite brunette, even if it was just for a few hours. 

"Hey, Ash, there she is!" Nikki said, pointing towards the crowd of cameras and people. 

_Great, on top of having to go back tonight, I have to deal with this before I get to spend time with her too._ I turned on a smile that didn't reach my eyes, and strode towards the mob of people surrounding my girl. She saw me and flashed me the prettiest smile I had ever seen. Her jeans accentuated her curves perfectly, and it only made me want her more. 

"You better break the news to her now, Ash. I'll block you from the press." Nikki said, and I nodded gratefully. Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards her. 

"Hey beautiful," I whispered in her ear, and I could feel her shiver. 

"Hey, Ash," I wanted to give her a kiss right there, but even with Nikki blocking us, the press could still see most of what was going on and could probably get a shot of it. 

"I have to tell you something," I said nervously, shuffling my feet. She smiled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, well, my coach just called me, and she told me I have to go back tonight." I said, looking down at the ground. Her beautiful smile disappeared in an instant. 

"Y-you can't! I had so much planned!" I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried to convince Martina, but she just wouldn't let me stay. Even for a day." 

"Please don't leave me, Ashy," She said in a small voice, resemblant to a child's. When I heard her say that, I no longer cared about the press. I wrapped my girl up into a giant hug, whispering comforting words into her ear. Tears started to slide down my cheeks and I could feel my shirt starting to get soaked by Ali's. 

"Shhh, baby." I comforted her. "I'll be back soon, I promise." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." I pulled her into another hug. We stayed like that for awhile, before Nikki interrupted us. 

"Sorry, guys, but the press is getting curious. We'd better get going." Ali nodded, her mascara running a little. I wiped her tears with my thumb, and giving a small wave to the press, we got into Ali's car. 

"I'll drive," Nikki offered. "Just make sure you guys keep the sound down if you guys do anything, ok?" Ali blushed. "Also, sit in the far back, please." I gave Nikki a dirty look. 

"We are definitely NOT doing anything while you're here," I said. "But you might want to put in earplugs when we get back to Alex's apartment." Ali slapped my arm. 

"Owwww, babe, that hurt!" 

"Well, that was you're fault! What did Nikki ever do to you?" She said jokingly. 

"Lots of things!" I crossed my arms. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. I leaned in and whispered: "You are definitely going to pay for that when we get back to your apartment, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been at writing camp, but I'll try to get more updates out for whichever work you guys want me to:) please leave comments on what you want me to update.


	4. Talex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finds out something about Alex. Kind of angsty? I suck at writing angst, so sorry:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sydney doesn't play for Portland, but let's just pretend she does.

Alex decided to get drunk that night. Just to forget a little. But she forgot too much. And it would cost her.

ALEX'S POV 

"Babe, I miss you. So much." Alex said, staring into the slightly pixelated chocolate brown eyes of her girlfriend, Tobin Heath. 

"I miss you too. But I know it's getting late there, Alex. You should get to bed now." Alex nodded, trying to hold back tears. 

"I love you, Toby." 

"I love you too, Lex." Tobin's voice started getting crackly, and the Skype call disconnected almost immediately. Alex sighed and sat back into the leather armchair. She was supposed to be sharing this apartment with the girl of her dreams. Instead, she was splitting rent with Allie. When Tobin was here, Allie was bearable, and Alex thought that they might have actually been really good friends. But when Tobin left for France, Allie changed. She started using Alex's friendship to "campaign" her way onto the National Team, and Alex didn't like that at all. This weekend, thankfully, Allie was gone to visit family quickly during the rare day off that they had after the weekend. Suddenly, Alex's phone started to ring. It was Syd. 

"Hello?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice steady. 

"Hey, Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to hit up that new bar on 3rd Ave? You know, the one we've been talking about, Rotture?" Sydney suddenly sensed something was up. "Hey, is something wrong?" Alex thought for a moment. She had two options: she could tell Sydney the truth and have her come over to eat ice cream and watch terrible romcoms while Alex sulked, or she could lie and get drunk. And forget everything for a few blissful hours. There was no question about which one she would pick. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what I'm gonna wear! Can you come over after you're done to help me pick out something?" Alex asked, faking her enthusiasm easily. 

"Of course! Glad to see you're finally getting out of that apartment. See you in a few." Syd said, hanging up the phone. Alex took in a few deep breaths. 

_Now to get through the sober part of the night._

After a few drinks, Alex was already drunk. Her head was spinning and she felt lighter than air. 

"Syd, come dance with me!" Alex slurred, drink sloshing around in her glass as she attempted to pull Sydney off of her barstool. Sydney just rolled her eyes and continued to converse with the man next to her. Alex continued pulling, and eventually, her grip around Sydney's arm slipped and she crashed onto the ground, spilling her drink all over herself. Sydney rushed to get out of her seat to help Alex up, but a stranger beat her to it. Or maybe not so much of a stranger. 

"Hey, Alex, let me help you." Alex heard a familiar voice. Servando fucking Carrasco. The Servando that had broken her heart at Cal a few years ago. But of course, Alex was too drunk to notice who he was, and Sydney had no idea who he was either. 

"Hey, thanks, whoever you are, but I'll take care of wiping off _that_ area." Sydney said, gesturing to Alex's chest. 

"It's okay, Syd. I don't mind." Alex said drunkenly, collapsing into his arms. Servando gave Sydney a smirk and continued wiping at her shirt. Sydney shook her head. 

"Hey, dude, can I borrow her for a sec?" Servando stared at her for awhile. Sydney stared back. Eventually, he let up and allowed Sydney to take Alex from his arms. 

"Alex Morgan. You know you have a girlfriend, right?" Sydney whispered into her ear. 

"It's not like I'm going to fuck him, he was just trying to help me, anyways." 

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. I'm taking you home," Sydney said, starting to drag her out of the club. 

"Noooo, Syd, you can go home, you old lady!" Alex slurred, laughing hysterically. "I wanna get drunkkkkkk," After loads of drunk convincing from Alex, Sydney finally relented. 

"Fine. You can stay, but you need to promise me you will not go home with him." 

"I promiseee," Alex said and stumbled back into the bar. 

Of course, Alex forgot all the promises she made that night. 

"Hey, Alex, can I escort you back to your home?" Servando asked, well aware of what he was doing. After all, he hadn't drank a drop that night. 

"That would be nice, I'm tireed," Alex said, collapsing into his arms, forgetting what Sydney had told her earlier. 

"Okay, I'll drive. I'm sober." 

_An hour later..._

"So, see you soon?" Alex said sleepily. 

"Actually, I was hoping I could come in." 

"Yeah, of course." Alex gestured at the open door. When it closed, Servando's lips were on hers. And Alex didn't push him away. 

SERVANDO'S POV 

Servando woke to the sound of the doorbell. _Who the hell is coming to my house this early?_ He turned to his left, and he suddenly remembered whose house he was at. Alex Morgan. They had hooked up once again, and he was ready to get her back into his life. The doorbell rang again. Grumbling, he found his shirt on the floor and his boxers on the night table and walked towards the door. 

TOBIN'S POV 

"Hi, Syd, is Alex--" Tobin started, only to see a stranger at the door in just a shirt and boxers. She figured that it was some one night stand Sydney had had the previous night, but she realized that he was no stranger. The man that opened the door was Servando. Servando Carrasco, star midfielder for the Cal Bears. He had broken Alex's heart more than once, and they had been together a year ago, when Alex first joined the national team. When he broke her heart yet again, Alex came running back to Tobin. The women had been together ever since. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" Servando looked down at the roses Tobin had in her hand. 

"Well, first of all, I'm here to see my _girlfriend_." Tobin said icily. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Sydney? Who knew she was a dyke?" He scoffed. 

"No. The "dyke" you're talking about is Alex Morgan." Servando's jaw dropped. "And second of all, what the hell are you doing here, Servando?" Tobin's heart beat a little faster. Had he hurt her? 

"Well, your "girlfriend" apparently forgot about you. I got some last night," He said, smirking. Tobin was stunned. 

_No. That's not possible. She would never do that to me._ "Well, I'll just find out myself. I don't care what you've left in her apartment, but you are leaving RIGHT NOW." Tobin stepped inside of the apartment and pushed him out the doorframe, underwear and all. Tobin quickly locked the door and went to go find Sydney. 

"SYD!" She yelled, opening every door she could find in the house. One of the doors burst open. 

"What the heck is going on? TOBIN!!!" Sydney rushed over to envelope her in a giant hug. "How have you been? How's Paris? What are you doing here?" 

"Sydney. Servando Carrasco answered the door this morning for me." Tobin said quietly. "Do you know by any chance if Alex got drunk last night?" Sydney's eyes opened wide. 

"Yes, she did. I didn't go home with anyone last night, either." A look of realization passed over Sydney's face. "Does that Servando guy have brown hair with beady eyes?" Tobin nodded. 

"Well, if I'm thinking of who you're thinking of, this Servando had his hands all over your girl last night." Tobin's face went white. 

"D-d-do you think she cheated on me?" Tobin asked. 

"Tobs, it was a drunken mistake," Sydney started. 

"Sydney. Yes, or no." 

"Tobin, I have to say yes. But it was a mistake, and I don't think you guys should--" 

"Which one is Alex's bedroom?" 

ALEX'S POV 

Alex woke up with a giant headache and yelling. She also couldn't remember anything from last night. 

"Will you please stop yelling, Sydney?" Alex attempted to shout, but her voice just cracked and her shout was down to a whisper. Groaning, she lay back down in bed, only to be jolted up again by the creaking door. 

"Syd, I have a GIANT headache! Please just get me some aspiri--" Tobin. Tobin was here. Alex's headache was immediately forgotten and she jumped up to engulf Tobin in a hug, but she slipped on pair of jeans strewn on the floor. "Ow!" Alex examined the jeans and smelled it. They were too big to be hers, Sydney's, or Tobin's, and they sure as hell didn't smell like any of them. "Do you know who's jeans these are?" Alex asked, pushing herself up off the floor and making her way over to Tobin. She then realized that Tobin's gaze was stony. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"Did you sleep with Servando?" Tobin got straight to the point. 

"No, of course not! Why would I ever sleep with such a dick?" Alex said, confusion rising in her chest. She then vaguely remembered being driven home by a person who looked slightly like Servando. Then she remembered kissing. And the rest that came after that. 

"Because I saw Servando this morning when I came. He answered the door for me, and told me he "got some" last night. With you." Alex could see the tears in Tobin's eyes now. "How could you do this to me, Lex?" Alex closed her eyes, regretting everything that happened last night. 

"I-I missed you so much. All I wanted to do was forget for a moment. I didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand! Please, Tobs. Don't leave me. I didn't mean it, I swear!" Tears were running down both of their cheeks now. 

"You wanted to forget what we had? You wanted to forget all of the good times we shared? You wanted to forget the love we had?" Tobin asked quietly, her voice getting dangerously soft. "Well, if you want it that way, I'm leaving." Tobin stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes. Alex didn't bother running after her. She couldn't do it. It was too painful. Alex collapsed onto her bed, soaking it all through with her tears. 

TOBIN'S POV 

Tobin's phone buzzed continuously. She knew that they were all from Alex from the ringtone, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Tobin felt like she was seventeen again, getting her heart broken for the first time. But now that she had lost the love of her life, it was much worse than that. After awhile, Tobin finally picked up. 

"What do you want?" Tobin yelled. 

"I want you back. I want you to come back. I miss you already. Please, Tobin, it was a mistake! It didn't mean anything with him!" Tobin swiped furiously at the tears that were rolling down her face. 

"I trusted you with my heart. It shattered into a million pieces. I don't think you're going to be able to put it back together soon." Tobin said softly, and she hung up the phone. 

ALEX'S POV 

When Tobin hung up the phone, Alex whispered to herself, _I will do anything it takes to put it all back together again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such crappy writing... I've just been trying to get some work out and I have writers block right now. I don't think I'll continue The Squirrel, but I'll try to get another story out besides my one shots. I have been enjoying writing them though.


	5. Lemew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd is different after she gets married to Dom, and Kristie misses her.

_I miss you._ Kristie typed out on her phone, slowly. Soon after, she deleted it. Kristie sighed. Sydney, her supposed best friend, had just posted yet another picture with Dom on Instagram at their favorite restaurant. She wasn't jealous at all. Well, maybe she was. She couldn't help but think about the posts on Instagram from forty weeks ago, together, shopping and doing other best friend things. The snarky comments they used to leave on each other's posts that were mostly Sydney's doing that she pretended to hate but actually missed. Kristie looked at the #lemew tag on Instagram more often than she liked to admit. She also found herself rewatching old U.S Soccer videos that they had done together back in the day, over and over and over again. There even had been a point and time where Kristie found herself in love with the forward, but she had tucked those feelings deep inside her and far away a long time ago, so love wouldn't ruin their relationship. Now love had ruined it for them anyways. But this time, it only went against Kristie.

Running her fingers through her blond hair, Kristie got up from her armchair to grab her laptop. Sipping from a cup of coffee from her favorite coffeehouse in Munich, she hit Pinoe up with a Skype call. Even if they hadn't played together for sometime, the older blonde had helped her through that time when she had been in love with her best friend, and Kristie knew she could go to her for anything.

A few rings later, Megan answered. "Heyyy, what's up, Mewie?" Megan had clearly just woken up, the bags under her eyes and the half awake smile giving it away. Kristie immediately felt horrible for waking the older midfielder up.

"Pinoe, shit, sorry for waking you up! I completely forgot about the time difference from Munich to Seattle," Kristie said sheepishly, and when she calculated the difference in her head, she found that it was 1:34am in Seattle. _  
_

Pinoe gave her a million dollar smile and waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Kris. I had just gone to bed, anyways. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Kristie asked.

Pinoe smirked. "You haven't called me in a few months, and the last time you called it was because you needed to talk about Syd's engagement. Since when have you not called me to talk about a problem?"

Kristie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Well, you got me there." Kristie chuckled. "But I do still love to talk to you, whether or not I actually have a problem," Kristie said, trying to cover up what she thought seemed rude.

Megan just waved her off. "You know I don't care if you come to me for a problem or not. In case you haven't noticed, I love talking, dude." Through the pixelated screen, Megan could see a small smile on the young middy's face. "So, what's your deal, Mew?"

"It's about Syd, again." Megan's eyes widened, and Kristie easily read her expression.

"No, I didn't fall in love with her again. She's married, and I'm engaged." She held up the stud on her ring finger. 

"So, what's the problem, then?" Pinoe asked, confused.

"Truthfully, it's just that I miss her." She said, looking down at her hands, twisting the ring around on her finger.

The sadness was evident in Kristie's eyes. "You know she's only a phone call away, right? What's stopping you from texting or calling her?"

"I honestly don't know. Whenever I type out a text to her, I always delete it. I guess I feel like she doesn't really care about me anymore. She's changed since she's met Dom. More distant, mostly."

Pinoe frowned. "When's the last time you two talked? A week ago? Two? Three? A month?" Megan's eyebrows shot up when she didn't get any response from Kristie. "Don't tell me it's been  _longer_ than a month!?"

Kristie nodded sadly. "It's been three months, actually. Even longer since we've seen each other."

"I thought you played against each other, like, a month ago," 

"Besides on the pitch. She didn't even call to make plans when I was in New York," Kristie said, sighing.

Megan shook her head. "I'm not letting this go on anymore. You need to talk to her, Kris," Megan said firmly, "and you're doing it  _right now_. Mute me, and I get to  _hear_ your conversation you have with her."

Kristie looked up, suddenly nervous. "R-right now?" She placed her laptop down on her coffee table. "I don't know if I can do this! I feel like I don't even  _know_ her anymore, and she's supposed to be my best friend! What am I supposed to talk to her about? How am I supposed to talk to someone I haven't talked to in months? How am I going to--" 

"Kristie! You're rambling. You  _always_ ramble when you get nervous. All you need to do is tell her how you feel. I'll be right here, for moral support. And the best part is, you can't hear me!" Pinoe joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kristie managed a small smile.  "Fine. I'll call her. But promise not to mock me if I fuck up," Everyone who had played with Pinoe at some point knew she was infamous for her teasing.

Megan's lips curled up into a smirk. "No promises," 

Kristie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone from her sweatshirt pocket and scrolled to her "favorites" in her contacts. She hovered over Syd's profile.  _It's funny that it's been three months since I've used her contact, and she's still in my favorites._ The young midfielder hesitated.  _Maybe this isn't such a good idea,_ She thought.  _Maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore._

"Kristie!" Megan's voice snapped her out of her trance. "Why haven't I heard you talking to Syd?" She raised her eyebrows when she got no response from Kristie. "Just call her, for fucks sake! I know she wants to hear from you--" 

"How do you know she wants to hear from me? How do you know that she's just been ignoring me because she doesn't want to talk to me? How do  _you_ know what Syd wants from me?" Kristie was close to tears when she finished her yelling. Anyone with eyes could see how much their friendship meant to Kristie. They just sat there in silence for awhile, when the doorbell rang on Kristie's end of the call.

Kristie wiped her eyes hastily, and got up. "I'll be right back."

When Kristie turned, Megan finally allowed a giant smile to break out on her face.  _Wait for it,_ The blonde thought.

A few seconds later, the sound of a door opening was followed by a scream.

"Syd!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see;) Sorry for not being active for so long... Hope y'all enjoy this Lemew chapter! I've really missed their friendship, and I figured it was time for someone to write a fic about them. There really isn't enough Lemew out there.
> 
> Got prompts? Send them to my tumblr: @drunkleroux


End file.
